Muggle Rebirth
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: One-shot: Tom is reborn as a Muggle and believes to be the only one, until one day he finds someone (Anual fic posted on Isys's birthday (10/06)) - !Complete!


**Muggle Rebirth**

* * *

 **Summary:** One-shot

Tom is reborn as a Muggle and believes to be the only one, until one day he finds someone

Anual fic posted on Isys's birthday (10/06)

 **Spoilers:** If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** none

 **Pairing/s:** HJP/TMR

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Muggles, Underage, Two Point of Views

 **N** **er** **words:** 588

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

* * *

 **One-Shot**

"Your name is Harry!" The black-haired green-eyed male frowned and turned towards the brown-haired and grey-eyed stranger. "You have a lightning scar on your forehead…"

"It's a birthmark."

"A scar on your left arm of a massive snake's bit. The wounds I must not tell lies on said arm's back of hand." The teen looked at the back of his own hand uncertain. "On your right you have a scar on the forearm of a skull with a snake leaving its mouth!"

Then teen frowned. _Those were too much close to the truth of his birthmarks._

"It's not scars. I was born with them." He snapped. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man laughed hysterically, almost like _'finally!'_.

"We met… once upon a life, Harry."

"I'm not Harry."

"I don't care what this life parents named you, you are Harry!" the stranger argued, aproaching.

The teen huffed and turned around to leave.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped when the stranger made a move to grab him.

"I located Hedwig."

Of all things that could have been said… that one made him frown and look at the other confused.

"Why do I know that name?"

"She was your familiar. Your pet. She was also reborn."

A hand was offered. The teen looked at it for a real long time and then took it, following the stranger into his car.

 **–MR–**

Tom picked up the white puppy and pulled it over the bed, letting Hedwig join Harry in the mattress.

 _To think that of all people he had found reborn had to be his archenemy… he had almost thought to have gone mad…_

He looked back at the teenager hugging the dog close.

 _Harry didn't remember his past… and yet he had followed a total stranger home and allowed him to use and reuse his body…_

"Were… were we lovers?" Harry asked as he petted the eager pup.

 _To think that the dog had found Tom first. Recognising him and not leaving him until Tom asked if she was Hedwig, to which it gave a dog version of_ 'what took you so long?' _look._

"No."

"Then why?"

"Three decades waiting for someone… you were the first… excuse me: Hedwig was the first. She found me."

Harry snorted, he actually did as Hedwig somehow looked proud of herself.

"It was lust of the moment."

"Probably… but, Harry?" Harry looked back. "I never did It before. You are the only person I ever did it with in both my lives." The teenager gaped back. "And I'm not the sharing type."

"But…"

"You do it with me, you are stuck with me."

Tom let him assimilate the information. Finally Harry glanced at the ceiling.

"Besides the fact I'm underage… there's the fact that I always wanted to have kids…"

"We'll adopt." Tom offered.

"Social Services…"

"I'm rich."

Harry shut up before he nodded.

"You have work?"

"I fear so." Tom agreed as he dressed himself in complete black instead of the suit he had been wearing earlier.

Harry hummed.

"I'll see you after work then." He agreed.

Tom smiled back and approached to share a kiss.

"I'll be looking forward to it, my Harry."

 _Even if he didn't find anyone else… he had Harry back. Who obviously was in need of some pampering if he was this easy to bring home._ Tom left and entered his car. He had a job to do. _In the past life he was a serial killer… in this he was hired to kill people._

 **The End!**

* * *

So… hope you guys liked

Finally got a working keyboard again and my muse is kinda out of the hold. Hopefully in no time I'll be typing a lot of more fics

My happy birthday gift for you all

No beta read

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
